<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Episode IIIV: Jedi Reborn by ChidiChidiBumBum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056447">Star Wars Episode IIIV: Jedi Reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum'>ChidiChidiBumBum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Characters still exist, Ben Solo is Dead, Character Death, Comedy, Courage, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Jokes, Kylo Ren is EVIL, Lightsaber Battles, Loss, Manipulation, No Reylo Here, Pain, Palpatine Died in OT, Plot Twists, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is Not a Palpatine, The Last Jedi didn't happen, The Rise of Skywalker didn't happen, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The RESISTANCE is on its very last leg. However, with Luke Skywalkers return and the help of allies, General Organa hopes to defeat the FIRST ORDER once and for all. Rey has trained enough to recognize the strength in her power, although she still doesn't know just how powerful she is and that can be used against her.</p><p>THE FIRST ORDER has been searching for Luke Skywalker since word got around that he was found. Despite orders given by the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren starts to get another plan in mind when he sees just how much potential the Jedi-in-training has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Leia Organa, Finn &amp; Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Lando Calrissian &amp; Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Paige Tico &amp; Rose Tico, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Rey &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proglogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope is a call to the Force.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So this is a story I've been working on since early March, I'm actually six chapters in with it and I figured out how I'm going to end it so o thought why not post it today! So here it is, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>D'QAR</b>
</p><p>Finn lay there unconscious in the medical room. The soft beeping of a machine recording each beat of his heart, keeping him alive. Next to him sat Rey in a chair, gazing at him through watery eyes and a tight throat. She gulped, seeing him like that was the hardest thing after witnessing Han die. She thought of the short time they had together and didn't realize she could feel the way she felt over someone she had just met. She appreciated him, respected him, and adored him all at once. A man who was raised to fight and be evil is the kindest person she had ever met. Now he was lying unconscious, helpless in a room.</p><p>She jumped at a knock on the door startling her. She turned around to see Poe Dameron leaning in the doorway. A man that she doesn't have much in common with but the fact that Finn rescued them from stormtroopers. That alone was somehow enough to label themselves as friends. </p><p>"Chewies in the Falcon." He told her softly.</p><p>"I'll be right out." She sniffled facing forward to look back at Finn. Poe nodded and left her alone for a little while longer. She stared at Finn some more, not wanting to take her eyes off him or leave him. But something told her he would be alright, that he would make it.</p><p>"We'll see each other again, I believe that." She promised. She took a deep breath building the courage to get to her feet. Her legs were shaking and she felt faint feeling all the emotions she felt when her parents left her in the desert so long ago. Except this time from a different perspective. Finn was the little girl begging for her to come back, begging her not to leave just by lying there. She bent over him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. A kiss that held power and promise and..hope. She hoped he would be alright. His toe twitched and she took that as a sign that he would be.</p><p>"Thank you my friend."</p><p>Rey grabbed her staff and left the room, her heart being crushed the further she was from him. She had to go. She kept telling herself that. She stopped and looked back at him from down the hall, seeing his arm and his hand resting beside him. The same hand that grabbed hers, the same hand she didn't want. She now longed for it to hold hers. She looked at Poe who was leaning against the wall. "Take care of him."</p><p>"Yeah. I will, don't worry." He assured. She took his word for it and kept it with her when she left. Poe walked into the room where Finn was and sat on the chair Rey was sitting. He had a fruit in his hand and bit into it casually.</p><p><em>"We'll see - we'll see each other again - again, I believe that - I believe that." </em>Rey's voice echoed through Finns head as he lied there. He felt a warmth flourish from his brain all throughout his chest and his body, surging through the wound on his back and burning his skin back to normal. His toe twitched as he whispered her name but she couldn't hear him. She spoke softly. "<em>Thank you my friend - thank you my friend.</em>" She echoed again. </p><p><em>Rey! Rey!</em> He called to her. The words in his head coming out of his body as groans. His toe twitched until he could move his whole foot. He thought of Rey, a girl from Jakku who never wanted to be put into this mess. He brought her into it and now she was stuck. She was leaving and he couldn't say goodbye, he wanted to say goodbye. He needed to. She said they would see each other again and he doesn't doubt it, if he could wake up now he could see her one last time before she is gone for however long. He hoped to wake up. He squeezed every muscle in his body and pushed himself. Her last words to him echoing around him, speaking to him from each side of his ear. </p><p><em>We'll see each other again. We'll see each other again. We'll see each other again</em>.</p><p>Finns eyes bursted open as he sat up immediately. Poe nearly fell out of his chair in fright at the sudden movement of his friend, who was just put in a coma, just moved. "Rey." Was the first thing he said. He looked at Poe. "Where's Rey?" </p><p>"She just left. How are you.." he trailed off at the astonishment. "You're awake! This is great! But..how?"</p><p>"I don't know, it was like I was having a bad dream, I just woke myself up."</p><p>Poe found that strange but he didn't question it, he was glad to see his friend in a well manner after the trauma he just went through. It was still a mystery how he woke up. Even Finn wasn't sure how he did it.</p><p>Poe got up and raced out of the room. "I'm gonna go get Leia." </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>ACH-TO</b>
</p><p>Rey stood there holding a lightsaber out before a man she thought was only a myth before today. A legend, a true hero to the entire galaxy. Luke Skywalker stood on the high ground before her, looking into her eyes. He knew why she was there and he knew exactly what she came for. The saber in her hand reflected the gray sky's above them. Tension filling the air for a moment. He stared at her and she stared at him waiting for him to do something - anything.</p><p>There were so many people relying on him and many relying on her to bring him back. Somehow Rey felt that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, doing exactly what she was supposed to do. The wind blew between them, whispering through the force as the fog lowered itself behind him. She waited a long time for him to do something. So long, she started to question if he was ever going to move at all. For a little while longer their eyes hold until the moment of truth. He took a step forward.</p><p>Rey gulped nervously but she wasn't afraid. She could see the familiarity in his eyes as he glanced at the saber in her hand. He continued to approach her until he was close enough, a space between them, he took his lightsaber from her hand. She put her arm down relieved as she sighed hopefully, clutching the strap of her staff over her chest.</p><p>"Leia sent you, didn't she?" He asked.</p><p>She nodded her head still trying to build the courage to speak. Though, she was much more struck meeting Han Solo. "She needs your help."</p><p>"I know she does." He turned around facing his back towards her to look off into the distance of the fog. "I heard her calls through the Force..for many years she's tried to reach me."</p><p>Rey didn't understand, she shook her head in confusion. "If you knew she needed help why didn't you answer?"</p><p>"Because I knew what would happen if I did." He admitted turning back around, there was frustration in his voice. Like he regretted the decision to not help his family. That's when she noticed that his hand - his other hand..wasn't there. It had been replaced by a mechanical one. "If I went back..Ben would do everything in his power to kill me and his parents would do everything to stop him. I saw what he does."</p><p>"But now you have your lightsaber, you can get rid of it then Kylo can't hurt you."</p><p>Luke looked down at the saber in his hands, spinning it with his fingers as the wind blew through his robes. "This isn't something anyone can just get rid of. It's been in my family for generations..it'll just find it's way back. It already has."</p><p>"Then use it to defeat Kylo. Leia needs you, she needs her brother." She continued but when she saw it wasn't getting them anywhere, she had to tell him the truth. Even if it was still hard for her to accept and hard for her to even say. "He killed Han."</p><p>He looked at her appalled at the words she had just dared to let out of her mouth, his eyes began to water as a sharp pain contaminated his chest. For he saw Ben kill Han in a vision once before, he thought if he stayed away it wouldn't happen. He stepped back and lowered himself on a rock, soaking in the news he was told. He was overwhelmed with guilt, blaming himself for what had happened because he knew he could've stopped it. However he also knew what came after Hans death and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.</p><p>Rey sat down next to him, not sure what to say. She had never comforted anyone before. She was still grieving Han herself and she had only just met him. Luke's known Han much longer, she knew the news was heavier on him. "I can't imagine how you feel, but you must know that it's just as hard for Leia. That's why she needs you with her. <em>Please</em>, other than Chewie, you're all she has left."</p><p>He lifted his head, his gaze facing forward. "The Force has showed me my destiny, for years I thought I could avoid it by staying here. But now I know that I can't hide from my fate. This is how it has to end."</p><p>She didn't know what he meant by that. But he didn't go any further into it. He wanted to know about her. She could sense the curiosity in the back of his mind moving to his full attention. He looked at her. "Why did Leia send you here?"</p><p>"Because she needed someone to bring you back-"</p><p>"That's not what I'm asking. Why did Leia send <em>YOU</em> here?"</p><p>She didn't know, she never thought of that. Come to think of it, why did Leia send her? Some girl she had just met who grew up scavenging in a junkyard. What is so special about her? She shook her head looking away. "I don't know. I guess she..trust me."</p><p>"My sisters not easy to giving just anyone her trust. Why would she give it to you?"</p><p>"..I don't know."</p><p>"You think you don't know, but I know you do. You just have to accept it." He told her as he got back on his feet. He made his way down the rocky, grassy, slope down to where the Falcon had been parked and where Chewie and R2-D2 were waiting. He had left her there to question things, he said she knew? How did she know if she didn't know? What did she know? Why couldn't he just tell her then and there?</p><p>She got up and followed him clutching her staff in her hand. She remembered something Kylo said to her about needing a teacher. Maybe he was right. Luke was a Jedi so maybe..he could teach her the ways of the Force? Is that what she knew? Is that why she was there? A tingle in her stomach felt right about this thought. So she quickened her pace trying to keep up with him and remain in hearing distance, he was an old man and she didn't want to have to repeat herself if he missed it the first time. "You're a Jedi Master right?" She asked rhetorically. "Maybe you could teach me what you know?"</p><p>He stopped abruptly almost making her trip when she stopped on her heels behind him. He turned around to look at her, his lips pulled into a smirk. "Why would I teach you?" </p><p>She was stumped once again. "..so I could be a Jedi?" It was more of a question than an answer. </p><p>"Are you asking me?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>He sighed and turned back around, continuing his way to the Falcon. "If you're asking me, then the Force is not with you."</p><p>"It is! I know it!" She swore stepping toward him. "I was there and the saber - <em>your</em> saber flew into my hand!" </p><p>He stopped once again and turned around, a lifted brow entertaining his eyes. He knew what he was doing. "Oh really, and what was going through your mind when that happened?"</p><p>"Well, I was.." she thought back to that night. It wasn't very long ago, just a few days. It was so dark and cold, she remembered her and Finn running through the trees desperately looking for the Falcon to get away before anyone else could get hurt. She was so scared, scared for her life. She felt Finns fear as well, he was worried for her. Han was gone and they assumed Chewie was too. It was just her and Finn, the first person to win her trust within seconds of first meeting, then Kylo took him from her. </p><p>"..my friend he was hurt. Kylo hurt him, he killed his father and hurt my friend. I didn't want anyone else to die so I reached out and.."</p><p>He knew what she was going to say. "Hoped."</p><p>She nodded softly, the emotions of that night washing over her. </p><p>He nodded his head then finally asked, "What's your name?"</p><p>She looked up at him seeing his thoughts of consideration of teaching her. "Rey."</p>
<hr/><p>They returned back to D'Qar, Luke having an idea to train her back at the Resistance with his sister. Where everyone was waiting. At the sight of Luke they were all excited, the Resistance was hopeful again. A crowd waited when they stepped out of the Falcon, Leia was front and centered, eagerly waiting to see the same person. He stepped out first with R2 by his side, then Chewie. It wasn't loud, there was no cheer. Everyone just watched in awe and gratefulness as he reunited with his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug before pulling away to hand her something. </p><p>"I brought this." He pulled a lightsaber of a different model out of his robe and placed it in her hand. </p><p>"I was wondering where this was! Do you know how handy this would've been if I had it?"</p><p>"I know." He nodded. "I'm sorry I took it, I thought I was protecting you. But it only made things worse."</p><p>She placed her hand on his cheek and looked up at him with those shiny dark eyes. "What happened is not your fault, I was the one who wanted my son back when he was already gone. Now, I'm afraid, I can't get in the way in what's coming for him."</p><p>"I should've been there Leia. I could've."</p><p>"You're here now, that's all that matters." She pulled him into another hug, needing the comfort of her brother after the loss of two people she loved dearly.</p><p>Rey boarded off the Falcon and smiled at them, thinking about how that could someday be her reuniting with her family when she gets back to Jakku. It was something she was still longing for even after what she's been through. <br/>
<br/>
She paused at a warm feeling in her stomach as she sensed a presence, a familiar presence that sent electricity through the tips of her fingers and pumped a warmth in her heart. She looked around, searching as she heard the beat of her heart thump in her chest. She heard a voice, a voice she recognized immediately to be Finns.</p><p>
  <em>Rey. She's here.</em>
</p><p>She heard him but didn't know how. If he was in a coma she shouldn't be able to hear him. She didn't hear him before she left, the medic said he wouldn't be up for a long time. Then in the crowd she saw him push through people, apologizing as he did so. She saw him. She saw Finn. Awake. Looking for her. Poe behind him trying to slow him down. But Finn ignored him when he saw her.</p><p>When they locked eyes, Rey couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>"Rey!" He shouted through a cracked voice. He ran to her nearly jumping in her arms and tipping her over. His arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, squeezing as if to never let her go.</p><p>The last time he saw her she was unconscious in the frozen forest, the last time she saw him he was put in a coma. She knew she'd see him again but she didn't think it'd be for a while, at least not while he was conscious. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Thanking the Force that he was okay. In his arms she felt safe, she felt home. Almost like she had found the family she's been longing for her whole life. It is kind of ironic that after all that waiting Finn is the guy who showed up. She wasn't expecting him, but there's no one else she'd prefer.</p><p>After a moment, they had released to speak to one another. Still gripping onto each other.</p><p>"How are you awake?"<br/>
"I was so worried about you!" They speak at once.</p><p>"You were?"<br/>
"I don't know!"</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to be awake when I came back."<br/>
"Of course I was, the last time I saw you you were lying cold in a forest."</p><p>"What happened to Kylo?" He asked finally wrapping their simultaneous episode. </p><p>"I dealt with him." She assured with a courageous nod. "He's not dead, but I left a scar."</p><p>"He's coming back though, right?"</p><p>She nodded. "That's why Luke's here, so we can finish this once and for all."</p><p>Finn nodded his head with determination burning in his dark eyes. "I'm ready, no more running. I know who to fight for now."</p><p>She agreed with him. They'd be fighting for the same people they fought for in that forest. Each other and the whole Resistance. Finn smiled at her as they finally pulled apart from one another. He turned around to give Leia his condolences about Han and introduce himself to Luke. </p><p>"Glad to see you came back in one piece." Poe said from next to her. "Finn woke up immediately after you left and asked where you were. I don't know what that was about, it's a miracle he could even move. There wasn't even a scar on his back."</p><p>That struck curiosity in Rey, how he was able to get up and move like he wasn't hurt in the first place immediately after getting knocked down. It was a mystery then, but it didn't remain that way for long. "How is that possible?" She asked.</p><p>"I have no idea," Poe looked at Finn in awe. "it's like he was..healed somehow. Leia said he might have the Force."</p><p>Rey looked at Poe, could it be? Could Finn be just like her?</p><p>They joined Finn and approached Luke and Leia while he was in the middle of re-explaining how he woke up. "I heard Rey's voice, she was talking to me. She said, 'we'll see each other again, I believe that.' I wanted to believe it too, so I kind of forced myself awake. I knew I had to believe and I just <em>hoped</em> it would work and it did. I was back on my feet in no time."</p><p>There went that word again, hope. Something about it rang a bell in the back of Rey's mind, like it was obvious why she kept hearing the word but she just wasn't getting it. Luke and Leia shared a look, having the same thought in their heads. Rey and Poe looked at each other, trying to figure out what they were thinking though they sort of had a clue. Finn stood there, worried at the looks everyone was sharing between one another.</p><p>"Why're you guys looking at each other like that?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>Luke and Leia return their attention to him and smile before speaking at once, "The Force is with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this isn't a rewrite of The Last Jedi, it's more of a replacement. Things go differently here and the character development is more intuitive in my opinion. </p><p>But let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a year things were looking up, Rey has trained enough to have a lightaber of her own and she's never felt more ready to fight the enemy. She just wasn't expecting the enemy to come to her for someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>D'QAR</b>
</p><p>Leia stands there with her hands folded in front of her, the smallest smile on her face as she watches Finn swing her lightsaber around with the helmet on his head as he tries to stop the training remote from shooting lasers at him. On a grassy hill he stands, his sweaty biceps are swollen from the power of his swings, his white t-shirt now beige sticks to his body as he spins to keep up with the droid. The twist in his hair flying wi Th his every movement. He's out of breath, he's giving up. She can feel it. But something in him grows, a light that lifts his body and stops him from slowing down. He keeps going, pushing himself harder and harder. He manages to block every shot targeted at him.</p><p>Leias eyebrows lift with impression just as her brother Luke stands beside her to watch him too. His hands folded behind his back as he watches the boy train proudly. They both begin to smile as he keeps going, then keeps going, then-</p><p>"UGH why am I still doing this?!" Finn groans frustrated as he pulls off the helmet and shuts down the lightsaber. "It's been a year and I still haven't done anything to prove I have the Force!"</p><p>"Are you saying that we're wrong about you being Force-sensitive?" Leia asks, challenging him.</p><p>"If I were you I'd tell her no." Luke warns.</p><p>Finn stands there for a moment, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. He knows they can't be wrong about what they feel, but what about what he feels? He doesn't feel anything. At least he doesn't think he does, he doesn't know what he <em>should</em> feel. He sighs dropping the helmet into the dirt. "Look, maybe I'm wrong but - don't you think something would've happened if I did have it? Maybe I blew something in the wind or something?"</p><p>"What do you call what you just did?" Luke questions. "How were you able to block without seeing where those lasers were coming? How were you able to wake up from a coma immediately after being put in one?"</p><p>He shrugs. "I don't know."</p><p>Leia walks up to him and takes her lightsaber from his hand while looking him in the eyes. "I've told you this before and I will only say it one more time. The Force has been in you all along. The reason you don't feel it is because you don't know how it feels without it. You have to rethink about all the things you've done that not just anybody could do."</p><p>He thinks about it, she's right. It is strange how he's the only one who disobeyed the First Order. Like something told him to do it, something deep in his core told him that it wasn't right. The Force did, but how?</p><p>Leia smiles at him. "You still have so much to learn. I understand that you don't know how the Force works yet, that's why I'm helping you. But you have to believe in your power first."</p><p>"If Yoda were here he'd knock you on your head." Luke chuckles.</p><p>Finn is confused, his head jerks back as his eyebrows furrow pushing a wrinkle between his eyes. "Who's Yoda?"</p><p>"Someone who plays a really important role in my life..he-" before he can continue he's distracted by something. He turns around to look at Rey leaving the Falcon with a big Jedi textbook open in her hands, something Luke had brought from Ach-to. Her nose is in it as she walks turning the pages with her mind. Her pants kept short as always, stopping a couple of inches above her ankles. Her sleeveless vest similar to the color of Finns pants stands high above her hips and her arms wrapped in a similar color wrapping. She doesn't look like a girl from Jakku anymore. Through all those changes however, she keeps her hair in those familiar three buns. Except Leia neatened them for her, so they're bigger and closer together. "Hold on just one second." he tells Finn before running to catch up to her, his robes catching the wind behind him.</p><p>Leia shakes her head watching his heavy robes flow behind him. "I have got to find him something other than those robes."</p><p>"Do you think the wind blows it or he uses the Force?"</p><p>She chuckles. "It's definitely him." She turns back around to look at Finn. "Come on, let's try to meditate." She puts her hand on his back and takes him deeper into the forest to find a quiet place to focus.</p><p>They disappear down a slope as Luke struggles to keep up with Rey.</p><p>"Rey," He calls trying to catch his breath. She stops in her tracks and turns to him curiously. "I have something for you."</p><p>She gasps as her face lights up. She knows what it is. "Is it ready?" </p><p>"It is." He nods. "Follow me." He leads the way and she follows him on his heels quickly to the back room of the command center. Inside Chewie sits working at a table with a helmet on his head as he saws through a hard material with a blade that shoots dust particles in the air.</p><p>"Chewie." Luke calls, but it is difficult to hear through the machine he's using. "Chewie!" </p><p>The Wookiee roars an apology and shuts off the machine. </p><p>"Where'd you put Rey's saber?"</p><p>He roars and points to a little chest on a shelf behind Luke. Rey grows more and more excited as he opens the chest and reaches in. She takes a deep breath when he turns around. Then there sitting on his palms is her lightsaber. <em>Her</em> lightsaber that she had built from her staff. Luke was kind enough to donate his kyber crystal from his lightsaber. With the decision to use his fathers, the one that Kylo was after. She takes it from him with a wide grin on her face. She spins it around in her hands inspecting it.</p><p>She looks up at Luke. "..May I?" </p><p>"Go ahead, it's yours."</p><p>She turns it on and a gold hue ignites from it. Her eyes widen at the glow, she's never owned something so worthy and ravishing. She moves it in front of her twisting it in her wrist. "It's perfect." She looks up at him. "Thank you."</p><p>"You earned it." He smiles.</p><p>She shuts it off and tucks it in her belt on the opposite side of where she keeps the blaster Han have to her back in Takodana. Her eyes trace back up to meet Luke's and they smile at each other for a brief moment. After a year of training with his teaching, she has found him to be more than just an idol but a parent figure. Like Han, he has guided her to a new chapter in her life and improved her being. She is grateful for that and when she thanks him, she thanks him for all of that.</p><p>The room shakes at an impact that causes a loud boom from outside. Chewie roars in fear as Rey and Luke hold onto something until the room is still. She senses something dark and disturbed, it's Kylo Ren. He's here, looking for someone. She exchanges a glance of worry with Luke, the same thought running in their heads, before they quickly leave the room to see what's going on.</p><p>Outside, there are TIE-Fighters soaring through the dark gray skies shooting red lasers at the ships below. People are running for cover while others are grabbing weapons to defend themselves. Rey spots Poe in his white patted suit sticking a blaster on his belt as he crouched down to speaks to BB-8. She runs to him keeping cover. </p><p>"Poe!" She shouts over the shots and destruction. He looks at her, relief in his eyes to see that she's not hurt.</p><p>BB-8 beeps asking if she's okay. "I'm fine." She assures to the droid.</p><p>"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Poe asks.</p><p>"It's Ren, he found us. I don't know how but he's looking for someone." she looks around for the familiar face of the man who brought her out of Jakku. "Where's Finn?"</p><p>"I don't know, he was with Leia but she's helping everyone board the Falcon."</p><p>She starts to worry. They both crouch up from their hiding spot to see the damage, the TIE-fighters above blow up their X and Y-wings to prevent them from leaving, there are stormtroopers everywhere shooting at everyone in their way. "We have to help them." She says pulling out her blaster.</p><p>"I'm right behind you."</p><p>BB-8 beeps in agreement. She stands up aiming her blaster at a trooper and shoots them right in the chest. Poe follows her lead and shoots the other stormtroopers around them. They continue to fire clearing the way for their people to get to safety. But they miss a trooper, somehow one went unseen and as two women were running towards the Falcon. One of them gets shot in leg. The woman hollers in agony and the other woman stops to turn around.</p><p>"Paige!" she screams with terror in her throat.</p><p>Quickly she runs to assist her ignoring the lasers darting past them. She puts her arm over her shoulder and struggles to help her up, Rey and Poe continue firing at any trooper who tries to target them. Rey aims at a stormtrooper that thinks they aren't seen, but before she can pull the trigger they are shot down. She sees the familiar blue boots behind an X-wing begin to approach. Then Finn appears with a blaster aimed at lying trooper he just shot, his bright gold jacket reflecting in the sun its rays shine only on him as he holds onto the belt of his dark blue pants. Rey sighs with relief to see he isn't harmed. He runs to help the two woman get to the Falcon and that's when they figure it's time for them to flee. </p><p>Rey looks around. "Where's Luke?"</p><p>Chewie roars for help behind them. "I got it, go find him." Poe says before running to help the Wookiee shooting his blaster uncontrollably at all the troopers surrounding him.</p><p>She sits on her knees, closes her eyes, and tries to find his presence through all the ruckus around her. She takes a deep breath and reaches deep within the Force. her spirit travels through the base in search of his energy. Then with the simple move of opening her eyes, she finds him. Quickly she gets to her feet to find him, following the feeling of his presence. When she sees him making his way towards a Resistance Transport she knows he is safe, until he doesn't enter the ship. He goes behind it, his robes flowing behind him as he leaves her sight.</p><p>"Master Luke!" she calls to him but he doesn't respond.</p><p>She follows him behind the transport then stops immediately when she sees him, Kylo Ren. There he stands in the same black suit hidden by a large black cloak and hood over his head that barely reveals his helmet. He looks more intimidating then he used to. However she doesn't hesitate to aim her blaster and shoot at him, he doesn't hesitate either, his hand stops the laser mid-air before it can touch him. A heavy, dark, cold, energy begins to push against her chest as he glares at her through his mask. He stunned her. Her breath falls heavy and for a moment she becomes too overwhelmed to face him again. All she can think about is those cold eyes slashing Finn and murdering Han. He tortured her, kidnapped her, and went through her head. She has beaten him before though and she knows she can do it again, especially after she's been training. </p><p>"Is this who you're replacing me with?" Kylo questions. "The scavenger?"</p><p>"Leave her outta this." Luke orders. "This is between you and me."</p><p>Kylo glares at her once more before releasing her from his hold. The weight of the evil is lifted off her and she can finally move again. Slowly, she reaches her hand down to her new lightsaber as he turns his attention to Luke.  "Where's my saber?" </p><p>"It's gone." he lies though not technically, it is gone..somewhere. Luke hid it somewhere in the galaxy where he knew no one - except a few people - would be able to find it.</p><p>Kylo scrunches his fist angrily. "You're lying." </p><p>He shrugs. "I'm not. I don't have it. It's gone, you're late."</p><p>Rey feels the tension growing between them. Luke is staring at him, daring him to try something. But she worries things won't go they way Luke thinks it will go. The anger in Kylo only grows worse by the passing moment until he is absolutely infuriated. She doesn't waste a second at the red flag, she quickly pulls out her saber and prepares to strike him but Luke stops her before she can take a step. </p><p>"Don't." he commands holding his hand up to her. She opens her mouth to question his authority but he stops her again. "Rey, I need you to make sure everyone that Leia is on board a ship."</p><p>"But what about y-"</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I've dealt with scarier enemies. Just go."</p><p>She stands there for a second, looking between him and Kylo. Just being in the presence of him makes her feel disgusted. However he's right, this is something between Luke and Kylo. Without wanting to, but understanding, she turns around to help anyone else. She doesn't want to leave Luke with that monster even if they carry the same blood. She knows Luke can take care of himself, but he doesn't have his light saber anymore. How is he supposed to protect himself? The Force supposedly. She tries not to think of the worse case scenario. He was right after all, he has dealt with scarier enemies. Like Darth Vader and Palpatine. Even though Kylo wants to be Darth Vader he can never be as horrifying as him and that's exactly what he fears. That's exactly how she'll get him.</p><p>She gets the last remaining people on board of transport as the ships begin to blast off then turns around to look for Luke but she doesn't feel his presence anywhere.</p><p>"Rey!" Finn shouts from the Falcon ramp as it hovers a few feet above the ground. "Rey come on!"</p><p>"I have to find Luke!" she insists. She looks around some more but the entire base is empty other than the destroyed X-wings, burning Y-wings, and bodies of the people who couldn't defend themselves. The air is black and filled with debris making it hard for her to navigate where anything is. Where had he gone? She notices that the TIE-fighters are all gone and that no stormtroopers are around to fire at her. In the distance, below a hill, she hears the whine of a ship beginning to launch. She runs to see Kylo's command ship beginning to fly off into the sky. That's when she feels his presence, Luke is there with him. She pulls out her blaster and shoots at it but it's no use. He is gone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>In case my descriptions weren't clear here's a visual of their outfits.</p><p>This is the Finn outfit:</p><p> </p><p>For Rey, she wears this:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey pushes through the crowd of people stuffed in the main hold Hans Falcon. It's never been so crowded before, she hates it. But she's glad this many people have survived. Thought everyone is worried, all she can hear and feel is their fear on where to go next and if they're being followed. It's all too overwhelming with the feelings she's already feeling. Finn is behind her trying to calm her down but she can't, Luke was taken and she can only blame herself. She could've done something if she had just stayed. She finds Leia sitting in the booth talking to Kaydel.</p><p>"He took Luke." Rey blurts while they're in mid-conversation. The two stop talking and look at her. "Kylo has him and I don't know what he wants from him. He doesn't have his saber anymore and..and.."</p><p>"Rey, relax." Leia insist. "He can take care of himself." she says sliding and getting up from the booth, she walks through the crowd to make her way towards the crew quarters.</p><p>Rey follows her not accepting her answer. "What if he can't?! Leia, he's not as young as he used to be and I'm afraid he's underestimated the guy Kylo is!"</p><p>Leia turns around taking a deep, exhausted, breath. "I think you're underestimating the guy <em>Luke</em> is." she argues. "Trust me, he knows what he's doing. Now <em>please</em>, I need some time alone." She backs into the crew quarters and shuts the door leaving Rey to worry on her own. She questions what Leia meant by Luke knowing what he's doing. If he knows what he's doing he wouldn't be walking straight into a death trap. Who knows what Kylo will do to him. She can only think of the worst. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>STAR DESTROYER</b>
</p><p>Ren sits there slouched in a chair, mask off hanging on his finger, head hanging low to cover his face from the man that sits across from him. The man he would call his uncle if he were that foolish boy he used to be. The room is dark with only light coming from the design on the wall, barely illuminating their faces. This is a moment Rens has been waiting for for a long time. Since he's turned to the dark side he's been looking for Luke, looking for the light saber that belonged to his grandfather so he can slay him with it. He wanted to do what Vader couldn't, to finish what he started. And he almost can. He just needs that lightsaber to replace the kyber crystal in his own and finally rid the ragged, jarring visual of his red lightsaber.</p><p>"Is this your torture room?" Luke asks interrupting the silence with his voice.</p><p>Ren lifts his head to look him in the eyes revealing the scar that Rey had left on his face. Although it's healed, it still left a mark. He will get her for that the next time they cross paths, which he knows will be much sooner than later. </p><p>Luke sits there with his hands tied behind the chair and his feet tied together. "Are you going to torture me Ben?" He prods with a lifted brow.</p><p>"Ben Solo is dead. He died with his father on that bridge a long time ago."</p><p>His words almost shoot Luke down, it hurts to hear a long time friend of his is gone and it hurts even more to hear his son express it so coldly. He sighs and rolls his eyes, this isn't the first time he's heard this. Looking at him, he's so much like Darth Vader. Trapped in a deranged conflict between light and dark, leaving him helpless and confused. Yet he chooses a side, he chooses the dark. "Based on what you're telling me I'm assuming you're still Snoke's minion?"</p><p>Ren hates that word and he hates it even more coming out of the mouth of a Skywalker. Someone who shares the same blood as him. It puts him down and makes him feel small, a Skywalker should be no ones minion or servant nor slave. A Skywalker should be a leader and he will be a leader like his grandfather before him.</p><p>"I only do what's necessary of him. Nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>Luke scoffs. "I don't believe that one bit. I bet he's the one who told you to invade the base on D'Qar, he told you to take me."</p><p>"No!" He hisses through gritted teeth. He takes a deep breath to control himself before speaking again. "No, I did that. Me."</p><p>"So he doesn't know I'm here?"</p><p>"This isn't about Snoke!" He exclaims. "This is about you telling me where that lightsaber is."</p><p>"You think I'd tell you? You'll never see that thing again, kill me if you have to."</p><p>Thats not the answer Kylo wants but he knows it isn't going to be easy getting the information he wants from him. Luke is stronger than him which makes it difficult to even try. He just has to make him weak, then everything will fall into place, and he knows exactly how to do it. He knows what Luke is trying to do, trying to bring Ben out. But Ben really is gone and he's never coming back. He gets out of the chair and looks down at him.</p><p>"I will." He assures with a nod. "After I get what I want." He puts his helmet back on them walks out of the room heading straight towards the control room. </p><p>Storming through the Star Destoyer corridors with his Knights marching behind him. All officers are working at their stations when he gets there. Fearing a consequence if they do otherwise. Usually Hux is there but he's isn't present at the moment. It doesn't matter. "Find the Resistance fleet and destroy them." He orders, then turns around to go report to Snoke. The man that his family believes is brainwashing him. That's not the truth however. Snoke is just a step closer to become the Supreme Leader. Rens got a plan for him soon enough. But as for now his orders must be followed.</p><p>When he gets there, Snoke's sitting in his throne - in the flesh - already there being spoken to by General Hux is about Ren himself. The large red room guarded by red guards standing at every corner to protect the old man in case someone tries something.  Hux stops talking as Ren approaches and lowers his head. Ren ignores him but that doesn't stop him from sensing the lack of trust and negative thoughts Hux feels towards him. He glances at the red haired officer making eye contact for a brief moment. Then with a huff Hux turns on his heels and heads towards the lift to leave.</p><p>"The invasion was a success." Ren informs. "I have captured the Skywalker."</p><p>"And his weapon?" Snoke questions, waiting to hear about that.</p><p>"He refuses to give intel about it, but the important thing is he knows where it is. I will pry it out of him no matter what it takes."</p><p>Snoke sits back in his throne, content with Rens words. But he is reminded in that moment that there was something out there that's much fresher than the Luke Skywalker. "What about the girl?"</p><p>Ren is puzzled. Why would he bring up the scavenger? "The girl?"</p><p>"The one from the junkyard." He reminds to Rens utter shock. "Is she here?" </p><p>He looks down and shakes his head knowing that it would've been a smart idea to capture her as well. But in that moment all he could think about was Luke and how he wanted him under the blade of his own fathers lightsaber.</p><p>"Find her and bring her to me." Snoke orders.</p><p>Ren stands there in his mask staring at him. He stares at him for a long time, long enough for the man to feel suspicious and his guards to get into a threatening position. But before anything can happen he turns around and leaves. In the elevator he thinks to himself. Everyone assumes the choices he makes are revolved around Snoke. Even Luke thinks that and he isn't even caught up on what's been going on. Snoke may be the supreme leader but Kylo fends for himself. He only does a few things for him, everything else was done because of him. The decisions <em>he</em> made. He knows Snoke is old and doesn't have much time left but its taking too long for it to run out. He clenches his jaw and tightens his fist before punching the wall then letting out a furious roar. He's going to prove to everyone how evil he can be. Just wait.</p><p>Rey. That's who he wants, he wants her because of her power. Ren knows that, once he has her he'll brainwash her into becoming his slave just like Ren is and just like Hux. But she's smarter than that, her power is unlike any other. Maybe he can use her himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>MILLENNIUM FALCON</b>
</p><p>The Falcon flies through space to a destination everyone has yet to figure out. It's not that they don't have a base to retreat to, it's the fear of being tracked. Because Kylo is Leia's son he might know where most of the rebel bases are and that puts them all at risk. So for now they wait until Leia figures out their next move.</p><p>In the cockpit Poe and Chewie pilot the Falcon, C-3PO sits in the seat behind Chewie. Finn stands at the threshold of the cockpit watching Rey in the main hold from a distance. He sees her in a crack between the crowd of resistance fighters all crammed together in the one room. She's sitting down on a box shaking her leg as she bites onto her finger nail. In front of her rolls BB-8 catching her attention, she smiles at it and nods her head before saying the words,</p><p>"I'll be alright." </p><p>Finn can't help but worry about her, she seems so stressed and he hasn't seen her like that before. Not like this at least. As she sits there vigorously shaking her leg he feels this tension in her; a conflict of worry that swarms through her thoughts. He feels her heart racing and the sweat in her palms, she's only getting worse with every passing moment. </p><p>"Looking at her again?" Poe asks for the second time in a row. </p><p>Finn doesn't take his eyes off her when he answers, "I'm worried for her."</p><p>"You're always worried for her." he says. It's true. Even though it's been a year and she hasn't showed any sign of trouble until now, Finn can't help but feel pity whenever she is upset because he brought her here. He took her from her peace in Jakku and brought her headfirst into war. He didn't mean to but he did. That'll always haunt him when he sees her suffers. </p><p>Chewie roars at Poe telling him there's no problem in worrying about a friend.</p><p>"Exactly..someone has to be." He admits with a sigh as he pushes his lips together.</p><p>"Perhaps you should tell her you are worried." -3PO suggests. "It is in my experience that showing someone you are there for them helps." </p><p>"Thanks Threepio, I'll..consider it." He says even though he has no idea what the droid had just said. He wasn't listening to be honest. Finally taking his eyes off her he looks around to find the two women he helped bring inside earlier both sitting down as one of them wraps the others wounded leg. He walks over to them leaving the hall that lead to the cockpit to offer help. He slides through the space between humans and creatures to reach to them. The woman's foot sits on the others leg as she wraps just below her knee to where she was hit. "Need a hand?" He offers.</p><p>The woman looks at him. "Oh - yes. Please, thank you." She hands him a wet rag as she holds down the woman's foot.</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>"Finn. Yeah, I know." She admits to his surprise. That's when he notice the bright expression of awe in her eyes as she gazes upon him. "I heard what you did on Starkiller and I have to say your bravery is very inspiring."</p><p>"Oh that was all Han and Chewies doing, they're the ones who really deserve the credit. I was just there for my friend Rey." He brushes dabbing the lady's bloody wound with the rag.</p><p>"You were there because she was kidnapped, you went to rescue her. Not only that you actually fought Kylo Ren!"</p><p>"I didn't beat him."</p><p>"But you were brave enough to try!" She beams. "I admire that. You're a hero, can't you see that? You even saved me and my sister." </p><p>A hero? Finn would never define himself as a hero. But now thinking about it he kind of is. He saved a fair amount of people. Did that make him a hero? Was he actually a big deal in the resistance now? The thought constructs a confidence in his heart and without realizing a smile begins to pull at the corners of his lips. He is with the Resistance, he is a hero and yeah. He is a big deal. A <em>real</em> big deal. </p><p>"I guess you're right. I never really thought about it like that." </p><p>She hands him a roll of gauze from the medic kit. "I'm Rose Tico, this is my sister Paige." <br/><br/>Finn recognizes that name, he's heard Poe mention it before. "You're a pilot right?" He asks to be sure. </p><p>"Yeah." She smiles, happy to be acknowledged by someone like him. "Thanks for saving us back there."</p><p>"It was the right thing to do. Anyone would do it." He says simply wrapping her wound. Without noticing Finn had quickly become friends with the two girls. They were positive and carried an energy of glee that not everyone in the Resistance had. He could tell that they were strong together and they have each other's backs no matter what. He understands their bond, he has a bond like that with Rey and Poe. Except they don't share a bloodline to bind them. They don't need one, the love they share is enough to keep them close. </p><p> </p><p>In the crew quarters Leia sits on a bed holding tightly onto the mattress as she speaks with Luke through the Force. Her blood pumps through her veins as her heart pounds at her chest in fear of how this ends. Not because she doesn't know but because she does. She can't sit there knowing that at any moment her brother will be dead. She knows it'll be just as bad as the pain she felt in her chest when Han was killed. Of course she'll see him again, he'll always be with her, however it's still difficult to cope with.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asks fretfully.</p><p>"I'm fine." He assures. "So far everything has been going the way I've foreseen. It's true, since he killed his father there has been no light in him whatsoever."</p><p>She knows that. She hasn't felt her little boy in years. "Well I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to die." She argues. "I'm going to help."</p><p>"That wasn't the plan."</p><p>"Forget the plan, I'm not losing anyone else." She disconnects before he can say anymore and rises to her feet. Luke showed her what happens if she ever gets face to face with Ben. But that's the only case scenario she's seen of herself in trouble. If she comes up with something else that can't happen and she has an idea that just might work.</p><p>She leaves the room and heads into the main hold where everyone is. It's loud, filled with murmurs of discussions of fear and frustration bouncing off the Falcons walls about their next move. She understands their emotions, but it's time to put that all aside so she can speak.  She clears her throat and somehow everyone hears, the chatter and the rambling stops as they turn her attention to her. "Stop worrying I have a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CRAIT</b>
</p><p>The plan is to trick the First Order and that's exactly what they'd do. Leia knows that eventually the fleet would find them, especially because Ben knows where all the rebel bases are. So she expects him to show up on the planet sat planet of Crait with a fleet with his army to back him up. But they have allies that are on their way. They'll fall right into their trap. Leia watches everyone prepare their weapons to fight, determination in the troops eyes as they ready themselves. Pilots board V-4X-D ski speeders to attack with more power since their other ships were destroyed on D'Qar. As hopeful as she feels a small part of her fears they won't succeed. But she buries that thought down, knowing that with the right mindset things will go perfectly.</p><p>"Are you sure this'll work?" Poe asks her, an old dusty rebel helmet over his head. </p><p>"I'm sure." She nods. "Our allies should be here soon."</p><p>Poe hops into the speeder and slowly leads the other pilots out to the front wall. The ships are definitely old, they move slowly and jittery, it was clear they haven't been used for generations. But it was all they had, they had to make use of it. </p><p>Finn stays back and loads his blaster. Well - Hans blaster, he never got to give it back to him because of what happened. Since then it's become valuable to him, like a good memory of someone who was important to him. He could hear Hans voice in his head saying 'keep it kid.' Next to him stands Rey practicing the swing of her new lightsaber. Her teeth gritted as she aggressively swings at the air with the lightsaber that isn't even ignited. She hasn't got to try it out just yet and the anticipation is killing her. Either that or she's still upset about Luke. He walks up to her placing his hand on her arm and snapping her out of the rage she seemed to be in.<br/>
<br/>
"You okay?" He asks a concerned furrowed brow across his forehead. His hand is warm against her cold skin and his touch somehow calms her down, she takes a deep breath and nods putting her lightsaber back onto her belt. Even though she does nod and seem less angry, Finn knows her and he knows when something is still on her mind. Suddenly the words that he chose to ignore from C-3PO echo in the back of his head. He knows how to make her feel better without pressuring her to say anything. "You can talk to me you know, if you're not okay."</p><p>Rey knows she can talk to him and she feels a little selfish for keeping her feelings to herself, especially since they're so close. She knows he would tell her how he felt if he was upset, it's only fair for her to do the same. "I know. I'm just tired of Kylo hurting everyone I care about. I want him to stop."</p><p>He understands, of course he does. "Me too. He's gonna be here."</p><p>"I know and I'm ready to face him again, hopefully for the last time."</p><p>"You know I've got your back if you need it." He reminds her, he knows that she knows it. But sometimes she forgets, her mind can get so caught up in the events around her that she forgets about the people who are willing to help. He wants her to know he is there for her, always. Just like he was way back on Jakku, there was never a moment he didn't have her back.</p><p>She nods as a smile she can't help begins to cross her face. He proved that to her way back on Starkiller Base, that's when she realized it at least, and she did the same for him when he was lying cold in the snow. "And I've got yours if you need it." She adds. </p><p>Then the conversation is over, it ends with their promise to always be there for one another. Yet they still stand there gazing into each other's twinkling eyes as if their is more to say. Something about Finn being the first person to come for her, to save her, let alone rescue her from the prison she was held captive in. He always puts her first without even realizing it. It just makes her feel so much stronger for him, it makes her care for him in a way she can not express in words. She wants to tell him how she feels. But something keeps those words unsaid. For now is not the appropriate time to get into detail about their feelings for each other.</p><p>The ground rumbles as the screech of air crafts holler from outside. The two grab each other for balance as fear jolts through their hearts. Finn looks at Rey and she looks at him before they separate briefly, she runs to where the Falcon is our back to assist Chewie as Finn runs to go outside. Beside him runs Rose incorrectly loading up a blaster. He looks at her with confusion, not that he thinks she can't fight. He just wasn't expecting to see her jump in with her sisters condition.</p><p>She looks at him. "I'm going to help. For my sister."</p><p>He nods. "We could use the extra hands." He offers his hand and gestures to the blaster. She hands it to him and he loads it for her before handing it back. Impressed, she thanks him with a nod then they are outside.</p><p>Four AT-ATs are aligned right outside the base, between them stands a large cannon. TIE-fighters hold in the sky ready to aim at anyone who tries to make a move. They're completely surrounded. This isn't the fire power they were expecting, it's ten times more than that. A tension of intimidation passes through the Resistance fighters as they hold their aim knowing that if they died it wouldn't be in vain. Finn and Rose get down into a trench to stay hidden. It is completely silent as each side stares at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. </p><p>With the amount of Resistance fighters there are, Poe knows they will get wiped out. They don't stand a chance against the First Order, not in their current position at least. They had lost too much back on D'Qar, he doesn't understand how Leia couldn't see that. He doesn't know what exactly she's planning. He just doesn't want to lose any soldiers. They've lost enough already. Still, despite his feelings, he trust in the General. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. </p><p>"FIRE!" He orders. Within seconds there are flashes of lasers flying across the field as speeders, blasters, AT-ATs, and TIE-fighters fires at one another. </p><p><br/>
In one of the AT-ATs stands Kylo Ren and General Hux. Ren watches in awe as the Resistance fighters risk themselves for nothing. Getting little damage against his side, he waits for the girl to show up. He doesn't see her nor sense the overwhelming power she carries within her. Since she isn't around, he can get rid of those in the way. </p><p>"Charge the canon." He orders. </p><p>"That wasn't Snoke's command." Hux replies. Ren slowly turns his head toward him, shocked at the audacity this so-called general thinks he has to tell him what to do. "He wants the girl." He adds, fear rising in the back of his throat.</p><p>Ren snorts at how cowardly he behaves but he admires his bravery in talking back to someone of high power as Ren himself. "Charge the canon." He repeats, ignoring what Hux has said. </p><p>"No, Snoke needs the girl-"</p><p>"I NEED THE GIRL." Ren hollers using the Force to refrain Hux from saying another word. He looks at the officers who stare in fear that he will do the same to them. "Charge. The. Canon." He demands for the third and final time. The team does as told and fire up the large machine through their controls.</p><p><br/>
"What the hell?" Poe stares with wide eyes as fear paralyzes his body at the sight of the large canon beginning to light up. "This isn't good. RETREAT EVERYONE RETREAT!" He orders jumping out of the speeder. Everyone listens and starts heading back to the cave. Finn and Rose help everyone out of the trench before running back into the cave with everyone else. They only have so much time to flee before they're all obliterated. But a few people are missing, including the General.</p><p>"Where's the General?" Finn asks looking around.</p><p>"Where's my droid?" Poe frets. "This was a bad idea I knew this was a bad idea!" He growls. </p><p>"We have to get out of here," insist Kaydel. "before we're all killed." </p><p>"I'm not leaving without BB-8."</p><p>"I'm not leaving without Rey." Finn adds.</p><p>"You guys go, we'll stay back and make sure they're safe."</p><p>"And the General?" Rose asks.</p><p>"I'm right here." Leia says suddenly appearing through the crowd. On her shoulders sits a dusty rocket launcher. "Listen to Dameron and get somewhere safe." She commands but everyone is just surprised to see her with such powerful weapon in her grasp. She looks around at everyone. "Now! Go!" </p><p>The Resistance scrambles to the back ways of the cave with Poe, Finn, and Leia left behind. If they died at least there were others left to keep the resistance going. </p><p>"They have a canon they're gonna blow this place up, we have no chance against them." Poe tells her. </p><p>"They're not going to fire that canon." she assures loading the launcher. Without another word she goes outside, exiting the cave, to boldly stand before the enemy.</p><p>Poe tries to go after her but Finn stops him by putting his hand on his chest. If he didn't feel what she was feeling through the Force, he would be trying to stop her as well. "She knows what she's doing."</p><p>"Are you kidding?! They're gonna blow her head off!" He hollers. He doesn't want to lose Leia, not like this. He can't live without her.</p><p>Finn holds his arm tight enough to keep him from running after her. "Hey, trust her okay? Just trust her."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop." Ren orders when he sees her walk out. Seeing her strikes a warm spark of a mother's love in the pit of his stomach. He can feel her putting that emotion in him, controlling his mind and twisting his thoughts just to have a moment with her son again. He'll give her that because it'll be the last face she sees. "Wait for my command." He says before leaving the AT-AT to speak with her face to face.</p><p>Leia still stands there with the rocket on her shoulder, ready to fire at whoever tries to shoot at her. She takes a deep breath when she sees her son begin to approach her in the field. Yards away from her. Her heart beats fast in her chest, it feels like it's been a million years since she's seen her little boy. It still has because that's not her little boy anymore. </p><p>He stops when he's ten feet away and takes off his mask letting his hair blow in the Crait wind. To see his face - it's almost heartbreaking, he looks so much like his father. "You always were courageous; willing to do whatever it takes to save innocent lives. It's a shame that this'll be your last time doing so."</p><p>She glares at him in that daring mother way. It almost makes him flinch when she does it, that is still his mother after all. Still, that look doesn't stop him from being as supreme as he sees himself. He continues. "The girl, where is she?" <br/>
<br/>
"You mean Rey?"</p><p>"<em>Leia</em>." Luke calling her name grabs her attention for a brief moment. He's calling to her through the Force, he wants her to stop she can feel it. But she continues.</p><p>"What do you want with her?" She asks.</p><p>"She has potential. She's strong in the Force. It would be..essential having her on our side."</p><p>"You can't have her. She made her choice, she wants to be with us."</p><p>"I didn't ask what she wants." He says shaking his head. "I need her on my side."</p><p>"And I need you to back off. She's not a weapon." She demands slightly aiming the launcher in his direction.</p><p>He looks at the rocket that is pinged at him. "You're gonna kill me? Your own son?" She doesn't say anything, only tightens her grip on the launchers trigger. "You wouldn't do that would you? I'm your baby remember? Mom?"</p><p>It breaks her heart to hear him say that, it just reminds her again that she doesn't get the happy ending she wants with her son. He makes himself sound so innocent just like he used to be. She closes her eyes as she grows weak, her hand loosens on the trigger then falls to her thigh. She isn't going to kill him, she never was. That's not her place. </p><p>"My blood is on <em>your</em> hands." He hisses.</p><p>Thats when she looks at him and almost laughs. "No. It's not."</p><p>Just then the Falcon flies over head, zooming across the blue sky. Finally. Ren sees it and turns towards the AT-ATs furiously. She can also feel the fury rushing through his veins and sense the thoughts in his mind. He wants to eliminate them completely. "BLOW THAT PEICE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY!" He screams.</p><p>"<em>Leia</em>!" Luke calls to her again. "<em>You need to stop this.</em>"</p><p>"I know what I'm doing Luke." She mutters as the Falcon gets targeted. "We're all getting out of this alive."</p><p>"<em>You're gonna get yourself killed.</em>" <br/>
<br/>
A blast shoots at the Falcons engine sending it plunging down into the salt with a dark cloud of smoke polluting the air. Hans ship skids against the white salt that grows red at its touch before coming to a complete stop, stuck in a hole it dug into the ground. At the same time Leia falls to the floor weak.</p><p>Finns heart sinks as all the air is snatched out of his lungs at the impact the Falcon just took, no one can survive that. They run towards Leia to see if she's okay. She's still breathing but she can barely stand. They slowly help her up to her feet. Finn looks back at the Falcon, agony in his heart. "Rey.." he cries painfully under his breath.</p><p>"She's..she's not there." Leia confesses breathlessly. "Rey isn't there."</p><p>"What?" Finn doesn't understand. </p><p>"Then who was flying it?" Poe asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ren approaches the Falcon. He knows in her condition she won't be able to fight back, no one can walk away from a crash like this. He calls down the boarding ramp and walks inside to the cockpit. She isn't there. He checks one room and then another, there is no sign of anyone inside. It makes no sense. He was bamboozled and he didn't even know it. He slams his helmet against the wall over and over again as he grunts aggressively at the thought of him losing.</p><p> </p><p>"I was." Leia admits with exhaustion. "I used the Force."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um hello?! Was that not epic what Leia did??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>STAR DESTROYER</b>
</p><p>Rey hopes that no one got hurt back on Crait, she hopes Finn is okay. She sneaks through the halls of the Star Destroyer with her large Wookie friend Chewie and her favorite droid BB-8, Poe will not be happy when he finds out she's had it. However it wasn't her doing, the droid had snuck abroad their ship itself. When she found out it was too late to turn back. </p><p>Together they find the room in which Luke is being held. He sits there tied in a chair, his eyes closed as he whispers silently to himself. Chewie thinks he's gone crazy, but he's talking to Leia. Rey senses their bond, she can't hear what Leia's saying however. She doesn't even know how he's doing that, he hasn't taught her that yet.</p><p>"Master Luke!" She beams relieved to see him again. He could look better but there isn't any sign that he was hurt in any sort of way. Something else she is relieved about. Chewie blasts the handcuffs off his wrist setting his hands free. But even through the loud fire of the blaster Luke is still stuck focused on Leia. Rey walks in front and waves her hand in his face not knowing how to get him out of this trance. "Master Luke?"</p><p>"You're gonna get yourself killed." He utters beneath his breath. </p><p>"Master Luke!" She shouts with a fret in her eyes, he's freaking her out now. </p><p>Chewie roars his name and slaps him on the back of his head, his eyes burst open at the interruption and he finally sees them. His eyes wide and jaw open in surprise. "Rey? Chewie?" </p><p>BB-8 beeps to show they're there as well.</p><p>He stands. "You guys shouldn't be here. You have to leave."</p><p>"We are and you're coming with us."</p><p>Chewie roars in agreement as he looks out the room to see if the coast is clear.<br/><br/>"No I have to stay here. I can't go back." He admits. "You guys need to return something happened - I can't reach Leia anymore. I don't know what happened."</p><p>"Then we have to hurry."</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CRAIT</b>
</p><p>As Finn and Poe help Leia get through the back way of the caves to safety, their allies show up. A few ships fly overhead attacking the AT-ATs with all the might they have, but it doesn't do much to stop the canon. With all the damage the AT-ATs are receiving, they begin to crumble and explode falling to the ground defeated. Missles shoot through the sky trying to destroy the canon before it can fire.</p><p>The First Order is defeated and the rest of the survivors are forced to flee the planet before the canon can launch. Kylo Ren knows Leia sent Rey to get Luke. He should be upset about it, but he isn't. It's actually much better for him. </p><p>Standing in the salty field he reaches his arm out to one of the TIE-fighters fleeing the scene and uses the Force to bring it down to him. When it lands he gets in tossing the pilot out and leaving them for dead before flying back to the Star Destroyer.</p><p>Finn sees the TIE-fighter leave the planet, it's the last one to go. He gets this jolt in the pit of his stomach that isn't pleasant, like an explosion that spread a bubbling toxic waste in him. That's the feeling Kylo Ren gives him. He knows it's him in the fighter and he knows he's going after Rey. He can feel it. The anger and rage that Ren has targeted towards her. Finn won't let him hurt her, not while he is still standing. There is a crowd of Resistance fighters, less than there was before, all stuffed together outside behind the cave. Waiting for help to come and send them to a safer place.</p><p>"Rey's in trouble." He announces mainly to Leia who is finally regaining energy. She's sitting down on a salty rock with Kaydel and Poe beside her. "Do you know how long until she gets back? Or when she's close?" he starts to worry thinking of all the possible things Ren could do to her in the time they're wasting just talking about it. He knows she can take care of herself but he still worries, now he knows how she felt about Luke.</p><p>"I have this." She holds her wrist out to him revealing a blue light strapped to it. Finn recognizes it, a tractor beam. "We'll know where she is no matter where she goes."</p><p>He's relieved to see that there is something physical to keep him connected to her. But it still frightens him to think they can run into each other. "Ren is on his way to her now, she's exactly where he needs her, we set her into a trap-"</p><p>"No, we bought her time. If everything went as planned, she should be on her way now."</p><p>He still doesn't understand why she had to go about this alone. "Why didn't you tell us? Why couldn't you send us or - <em>someone</em> with her?!" He tries to hold back the frustration in his voice but it comes out anyway.</p><p>"I <em>needed</em> you here." She states sternly. "Besides, Chewie is with her..so is BB-8."</p><p>"What?!" It's Poe's turn to get upset now, he rises to his feet. "She took my droid?!"</p><p>"We have to go get her, just in case she runs into Ren and things don't go right."</p><p>"We can't do that. I can't travel in this condition and we've already lost enough as it is."</p><p>He sees he's losing this argument, there is no way Leia would send anyone out there they'd already lost too much. He understands that, he doesn't want anyone else to die either. But this is Rey they're talking about and she's..she's different to Finn. "Then send me, and Poe and..and Rose! <em>Please</em> I don't want anything bad to happen to her." He's begging now, his throat is tight and he can barely speak without a simple crack in his voice. The thought of losing Rey makes him break and that's just the thought. Going through it would most likely end him altogether.</p><p>Leia sighs and looks up at him, seeing a spirit that reminds her of herself when Han would risk his life on his own. She knows what it's like to be in his shoes, it hurts. "If you go I'm not going to stop you. But you have to realize this is something you might not come back from."</p><p>He shakes his head not thinking about himself at all. He's not the one who comes first. "I don't care, as long as Rey's safe."</p><p>"Leia." calls a feminine voice. From the crowd appears a woman with pink hair, a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again." she hugs her old friend.</p><p>"You came?" Leia asks in disbelief as they hold onto each other.</p><p>"Of course I did." they hug again.</p><p>"I just want my droid back." Poe says putting his hands on his hips, ignoring the moment between the old friends. He looks at Finn. "We taking the Falcon?"</p><p>"If we can fix it in time."</p><p>"You'll need another pilot," A voice says somewhere in the crowd. Everyone turns their heads in awe at the sight of whoever it is. Leia knows exactly who it is, she recognizes that voice anywhere. She stands to her feet waiting for him to reveal himself. People move out of his way as he walks forward. Lando Calrissian appears between the crowd, a smile on his face. "and I know that ship like the back of my hand."</p><p>"Lando!" Leia cheers at the sight of her old friend, the signature hand kiss that he always greeted her with living just in their memories when she hugs him tightly. </p><p>"When I heard the Resistance needed help I came as soon as I could. I couldn't let me friends suffer." He tells her as she releases from his embrace.</p><p>"Han is-"</p><p>"I know. Word gets around fast." He looks around at who is left. Not many, not many at all. But the numbers still count. "I've got a few ships here that can take your people and bring you somewhere safe for now. If that's what you want."</p><p>"Please." Kaydel begs. "We need the rest."</p><p>Leia nods her head before glaring at him. "You're not taking them to Cloud City are you?" She remembers the history left behind that place, it wasn't very good. It wasn't good at all. </p><p>"No, I've got another place in mind."</p><p>"Lando it is an honor or meet you," Finn speaks, making himself known. Although he is star struck at the old man before him, a bigger part of him is still focused on the actual situation. "but we don't have much time. We have to get to Rey-"</p><p>"and my droid." Poe chimes in.</p><p>"and his droid." </p><p>"Don't worry, the Falcons been through worse. We can fix it in no time and we'll be ready to go. He assures. "You know my flying days are over but..you Luke has done so much for me in the past. Now I can finally pay him back." He tells Leia before leading the way back to where the Falcon is. Poe grabs a box of tools and follows him with Finn behind him.</p><p>"Finn!" Leia calls. He turns around and walks to her unsure of how to read the expression in her eyes. "Take this." She holds her lightsaber our to him.</p><p>He stares at it, not knowing why'd she'd give him something so valuable to her. "Your lightsaber?"</p><p>"You're gonna need a lot more than Hans old blaster to save you from Ben. It'll protect you."</p><p>He takes it, the feeling of it in his grasp different than all the other times he's held it. "What about you?" </p><p>"I've got my rocket launcher I'll be fine." She jokes. "I also don't have anymore use for it anyway."</p><p>He chuckles softly then looks back down at her saber. He feels something open inside him, something wake up. He doesn't know what it is but he knows to trust it. He looks back up at her. "Thank you." </p><p>"Go get her."</p><p>He nods then turns to go passing Rose who speaks to her sister with a pool of tears in her eyes. She's crouched down holding her sisters hands as they say their goodbyes. She doesn't know if she's going to return from that mission and Finn kind of volunteered her to go without even asking. He's sorry about that. He places her hand on her back sympathetically. "You don't have to go." </p><p>She sniffles and wipes a tear off her cheek. Her eyes on her sister. "It's okay. This is my chance to prove to myself." She stands up. </p><p>"Wait, before you go." Paige grabs her wrist before she can turn around. She pulls the front of her necklace and shows it to Rose as a reminder. "Remember I'm always with you."</p><p>Rose nods almost breaking down. She sniffles some more and smiles as tears roll down her face. She doesn't say anything, she lets their last words to each other. But she hugs her again sobbing into her sisters shoulder. It hurts Finn to witness this, he can't imagine how she feels. It's clear these siblings really care about each other and it makes sense. They're blood and they seem to be all the other has. Rose gets off her sister then follows him out to assist in helping the Falcon. With the four of them working together they should actually be able to fix it much sooner than later, especially with the helping hand of someone who knows this ship better than anyone. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>STAR DESTOYER</b>
</p><p>Rey, Chewie, Luke, and BB-8 sneak through the corridors of the First Order Star Destroyer. With Luke there with them, it's easy for them to avoid being seen by any stormtroopers because he senses when they're near. That makes it easier and faster for them to get back to the ship Rey had arrived on. She holds her lightsaber in her hand in case Luke's instinct happens to be wrong - although she does trust him. </p><p>Now that she knows Luke is okay she has one less thing to worry about. Her worries all lie on the fate of the Resistance now, if Leia is okay or Poe..or Finn. She has no way to contact them, she doesn't know how to connect with the Force like Luke can with Leia. All she has is the tractor beam to tell where they are. It blinks very slowly telling her that they are far away. She just hopes they make it before anything bad happens. She didn't want to leave them but Leia told her Ren is after her, she didn't explain why because there wasn't much time. </p><p>Ren was after her before and she had escaped, she had also beaten him. Rey isn't afraid of him. All she sees is some guy who wants to be someone else. That's all he is, among various other horrendous things. But fear, that's what she senses in Luke. He's afraid of Ren and she can't figure out why. </p><p>"<em>Rey.</em>" A voice says in her head, it's sounds like Finns and it sounds so close that she actually turns around to see if he's there. </p><p>"Finn?" She calls out to him she doesn't know why but she feels like he can hear her.</p><p>"<em>Rey..Rey! </em>" He replies to her after a moment of silence. Where is he? </p><p>She looks around to find him not realizing the others had kept going without her. Then she sees him and his blue pants. She smiles and breaths a sigh of relief as he does the same when he sees her. They run into each other's arms for a tight hug, the feeling of their touch against each other burning them like freezing ice. Rey has no idea how she's able to see him but she doesn't question it in that moment, it just feels good to see him safe and sound after hearing what Luke said. They pull apart while still holding onto each other.</p><p>"Are you okay? Did you get Luke?"</p><p>She nods. "Yeah..How are you here?"<br/> <br/>"I don't know..Ren is on his way and he's not happy. He's already captured Luke and you're exactly where he wants you. Who knows what he'll do to Chewie or BB-8, he'll probably kill them."</p><p>Her heart drops at the mention of it. "Why would you say that?"</p><p>"What? I'm sorry." he apologizes but she feels something is off.</p><p>She let's go of him and takes a step back letting her eyes drift to the pristine First Order floors. "Luke is afraid."</p><p>Finn doesn't understand. "..afraid?" </p><p>"Afraid of Kylo..and if he is, I fear for anyone who gets in Rens way."</p><p>"You think you can stop him? You think you're capable of it?"</p><p>She doesn't know why he's talking like this. Like he's trying to insult or challenge her. It's not like him it all. She wants to question him but she starts to feel weird. There's a darkness that spreads in the pit of her stomach making her cold in her core. The words she wants to utter are caught in her throat and she loses self control. "I have to be."</p><p>A menacing smile begins to cross his face, a strange one. It would scare her if she had control. his face begins to change to morph into the face of an older man, his eyes change to a light blue and his left eye begins to sink down to his cheekbone. She backs away eyes wide in horror at the sight. "Finn..wh-"</p><p>"What's wrong Rey?" It is no longer his voice anymore, it's husky and aggressive. Sinister and deep as if it was someone trying to imitate his tone.</p><p>Suddenly she feels something hit her leg and looks down to see BB-8 squealing for her to hurry on up with whatever she's doing. She looks back up at Finn and he can immediately tell something is wrong. Something in the air between them changed. "I have to go." She says.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>MILLENNIUM FALCON</b>
</p><p>Finn stands there in the cockpit behind his friend. All he can think about is the safety of Rey. He knows she can protect herself, she's done it before. He grabs the back of Poe's seat. "We have to hurry."</p><p>"We're going as fast as we can." Poe assures.</p><p>"You know I haven't flown this ship in years-" Lando speaks as the Falcon begins to tilt.</p><p>"Eyes on the sky Lando!" Poe warns trying to quickly steer the ship back into place without crashing it into the ground. </p><p>"I got it." He assures calmly. "Anyway I know this ship can go faster. You just gotta give it a little push." He admits as he pushes a lever forward. With no warning the Falcon zooms into space sending Finn flying out of the cockpit at the momentum. The speed gives him hope that they'll make it on time if it isn't too late already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>STAR DESTROYER</b>
</p><p>Rey catches up to Luke and Chewie with BB-8 behind her. She's skeptical of what has come over her in that moment. It didn't feel like herself. It felt evil and that's not her. Something has her and she's not sure what it is but Finn was right. She's right where it wants her.</p><p>Chewie roars softly warning them about the stormtroopers coming just around the corner, he holds his furry arm in front of them. But Luke moves ahead and with the wave of his hand the stormtroopers fall unconscious to the ground. Their weapons sliding across the floor to Luke's feet. He bends down in his robes and picks up a blaster in case things turn upside down.</p><p>He inspects it. "Haven't used one of these in years."</p><p>"To shoot you push on that-"</p><p>"I know how to shoot." He assures waving her off. "I've done it before."</p><p>"You said it's been years."</p><p>"Exactly, I didn't say I forgot." He holds the blaster up to aim, closing one of his eyes to focus on the sight through the other. </p><p>"The safety's on-"</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, what I'm doing." He sasses ignoring her helpful instructions. He checks to if the safety is on, she was right. He turns it off feeling her eyes staring him down in the glory of being right. "How far is this ship you came here in?" He asks trying to change the subject in the silence.</p><p>"Just up ahead." She informs as they quickly make their way towards the end of the hall not knowing what to expect in the Star Destroyers hangar.</p><p>As soon as they approach they are targeted by stormtroopers surrounding the ship they arrived in.</p><p>"Drop your weapons! Get down on the ground! Put your hands up!" The stormtroopers demand so much at once. </p><p>Luke obeys their commands, dropping his blaster and kneeling down on the ground with his hands in the air. Rey doesn't understand why he does this, she knows he can stop them all and she knows that he knows. Either way she does the same, dropping to her knees. She puts her hands over her head. Trusting in his decision not to attack. Chewie follows. </p><p>The stormtroopers continue to stand there awkwardly aiming their weapons at them. They exchange glances as if they're waiting for something to happen but nothing does.</p><p>"What now?" One asks trying to whisper. It doesn't work.</p><p>"I don't know they usually do something by now." The other one responds. "Restrain them."</p><p>Three stormtroopers approach them and yank their hands behind their backs to lock their wrist in cuffs. Then return to their spots to aim their blasters in case they try anything. But it doesn't seem like they are and Rey doesn't understand that. She turns her head towards Luke but keeps her eyes low to not seem suspicious. "Master Luke.." she whispers softly to him but when he doesn't respond she raises her voice just a bit. "Master Luke!"</p><p>"Sh!" He shushes. </p><p>"What's the plan?"</p><p>"What plan?"</p><p>"How're we getting out of this?" <br/>
<br/>
He sighs. "Rey, we're surrounded by what looks like an unlimited amount of stormtroopers pointing blasters at us with their fingers on the trigger. If we want to live we follow their orders and try something when  they aren't in a large group ready to kill us." He explains thoroughly, clearly to make sure she understands. That's when she looks at him. She does understand, but she also understands that he's a Jedi and he can probably knock everyone in the room off their feet. She's seen what he can do, why isn't he trying anything now? There is something in his eyes, something different. Almost like he has lost all faith. Another thing that confuses her. That has never happened before.</p><p>She faces forward and looks at the troopers who are still whispering about what to do. Telling her that there is no one around who's in charge of them. "They're not gonna kill us. They <em>need</em> us alive - especially you."</p><p>"They don't need Chewie alive, or BB-8."</p><p>Chewie roars in offense even though he knows it's true. Rey forgot about that. She isn't going to risk their lives for herself. They don't deserve that. "So we're just gonna sit here?" She asks. "And wait for Ren to come and take us away?"</p><p>He doesn't answer her. He doesn't know what's going to happen because this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to still be on that cell waiting for Ren. Now things are different and he isn't sure if its benevolent or not. He only knew the Resistance to win from his own sacrifice, now he doesn't know anything. He can't blame Leia for that, she's lost so much already and losing him wouldn't heal the pain. But it was the only way. Now he fears for everyone's fate. The negative energy radiates off him like a stench of a Happabore steaming in the Jakku sun. Rey feels it like a pressure pushed against her chest, it makes her afraid.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>MILLENIUM FALCON</b>
</p><p>Rose sits there staring at Finn as he anxiously twitches his leg. His head hangs low with his hands pressing against his ears crouched over his knees. He's trying to feel Rey, just to see if she's okay. He shuts his eyes tightly and squeezes his muscles trying to focus as much as he can. Nothing works however and it only frustrates him even more at the thought that Kylo Ren might already have his hands on her.</p><p>Rose may not have the Force, but she can see that he isn't at his best. So she tries to talk to him. "Thanks."</p><p>That catches his attention. What could she be thanking him for? He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" </p><p>"For volunteering for me to come. With the skills I have no one would do that."</p><p>He slides his elbows to the tip of his knees. "It's not about the skills you have, it's about the potential and that you've got. You shouldn't thank me for your own courage."</p><p>She doesn't like his response."Why don't you let me thank you?" She abruptly blurts. It takes him off guard, he assumes that she thinks he's ungrateful. But that isn't so. "Do you not want to have credit for the things you do or bring out in people?"</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"Then why is it whenever I thank you you just shrug it off?"</p><p>He stands up shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he begins to inspect the padding on the wall. He's not avoiding her question, he's thinking about it. Maybe it's because he isn't used to being thanked. He was never thanked before back in the First Order, he was barely spoken to. He's used to compliments from everyone, thanks isn't the same. It's a different appreciation and respect. Rey has thanked him before but he was too caught up in the moment to realize. "I guess I'm just..not used to it." He admits. "But it's something that means a lot, I just don't know how to react when it's me who's being thanked."</p><p>She only knows one response to a thanks. "Well from what I know after someone thanks you you usually say you're welcome."</p><p>He nods finally knowing the correct words to respond to such grateful appreciation. "You're welcome."</p><p>"So what's the plan when we get there?"</p><p>He shakes his head at the sudden thought of getting there too late. "When we find them we just take them back, hopefully without any trouble."</p><p>"We can't avoid that." She chuckles. "We have to be ready for anything."</p><p>"I know..it's-"</p><p>"You've been training for something like this with Luke and General Leia. She gave you her lightsaber didn't she?"</p><p>"Well - yeah."</p><p>"You're gonna have to use it eventually."</p><p>He knows that, he just doesn't know if he's ready for it. Then again, no one is ever ready. But he's done it before back on Takodana, he used Luke's lightsaber and fought those stormtroopers. He even fought Kylo Ren. So maybe he is ready after all. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>STAR DESTROYER</b>
</p><p>Ren arrives to the scene, he senses the presence of his own blood and another through the Force. He lands the TIE-fighter safety in the hanger next to a ship he assumes is from the planet Crait. He sees the girl, Luke, a droid, and the Wookie his father used to know. The troopers are holding them hostage, it's surprising yet impressive but impossible.</p><p>He gets out of the TIE-fighter and starts his towards them, thinking that they would only obey the troopers if they were planning something else. He walks slowly, letting each step he takes echo in the air as he finally approaches the prisoners. His shoulders back and hands folded together behind him. Mask on. He almost wants to laugh when he senses the fear in Luke. The terrifying thought that there is no light left in his nephew is enough to make him wet his robes.</p><p>He looks at Rey. "You thought you could just take him and everything would be okay?" His voice under the mask sounding less intimidating as it is without it. But it's still scary. She doesn't answer to him, she doesn't think she has to. She doesn't know what he has in store for her. "Hm." He huffs.</p><p>His head turns to Luke, "I don't need you." He admits waving his hand off. That simple movement is all it takes to send Luke flying out of the hangar and into space.</p><p>"LUKE!" Rey screams. The power of her voice and emotion sends some stormtroopers to the ground like they were caught in the wind. She's trying to get up to go after him, shimming and shuffling, but Ren aims to fingers to the ground forcing her to stay put. She breathes heavily with wide eyes filled with disbelief that he can be gone so quickly. </p><p>"Take the Wookie and the droid and put them under confinement far from each other." He orders. The stormtroopers do as told, grabbing the Wookie but the droid is difficult to catch. It rolls around shocking the troopers and beeping horrendous words. However it's no match for Rens power. He reaches out and freezes the BB-unit in its place. "Take the droid and shut it down." </p><p>He grabs Rey's arm and pulls her out of the hangar. He will take her to Snoke and that's when everything will fall into place.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>MILLENNIUM FALCON</b>
</p><p>The Millennium Falcon flies through space arriving to the Star Destroyer right on time. Finn stands in the cockpit staring out the window to try and sense Rey and Luke. He feels Luke, he feels him very close by. Almost as if he isn't on the Star Destroyer at all. He feels wake like every piece of him is fading into the next life. Finn can only think that he is dying. A stinging chill spreading from his skin through his bones as every spec of life is sucked from his body. Finn feels him right outside the Falcon.</p><p>He quickly runs out to open the ramp to see where Luke is. The boarding ramp lowers into space as he puts on a mask to sustain air. He walks down the platform searching through the black abyss of the galaxy. The only light being the stars. There is no sign of Luke anywhere but Finn knows he's out there. He trust his gut. He continues to look around even though the Falcon hasn't moved from its place and he's looking in the same spot he's already been looking. He notices a star twinkle at him then the one next to it, then another one next to that one and so on and so forth. Until they twinkle a path revealing a hunched over body floating somersaulting through space.</p><p>Immediately Finn recognizes it to be Luke front he robes, his aura is whisking away and he's barely grasping onto life. Quickly Finn holds his hand out trying to pull Luke with the Force. He transfers all his energy just like he had taught him in his first time training. It never worked before but maybe it could now. If it doesn't Luke could die. He shuts his eyes tight and pushes his lips together trying to target all the power towards him, he uses all his energy and hopes. Slowly, Luke's lifeless seeming body gravitates towards him. With a sigh of relief Finn reaches his other hand out to catch him, he motions his hands toward himself to try and get him faster. Who knows how much time he has.</p><p>Luke lands in his arms nearly tipping him over with his weight. Finn backs back into the Falcon dragging him from under his arms. "Rose! Rose help me!" he begs as he makes his way to the main hold. She is confused and shocked and scared all at once as she helps lift Luke onto the pilot bunk. His body is cold and purple. He doesn't look alive at all. But Finn can still feel him, he isn't gone just yet. He grabs a blanket from one of the drawers and covers him. </p><p>"How long was he out there?" Rose asks staring at the hopefully unconscious man in horror.</p><p>Finn shakes his head. "I don't know. But it was long enough to make him like this." It makes him concerned about what Ren may have done to Rey. If he just threw Luke away, a person who he's been searching for all this time, who knows what he can do to Rey or Chewie or even BB-8. He turns away from Luke and looks at the table where a bag sits. He grabs it and pulls out Leia's lightsaber. He stares at it, the feeling of it in his hand is right. It's good; it's his destiny. "Kylo Ren has to be stopped."</p><p>"Yeah." she nods. "I agree..are you gonna stop him?"</p><p>"Someone has to and if I catch him in the right moment, I'll be the one to do it." it isn't like him to want anyone dead. But after all he's done and going to do, Finn can't let anyone else get hurt. It angers him, no one deserves what he is doing to them. Not even the stormtroopers, he wishes they can see that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke isn't looking too good, luckily Finns faith in himself arrived right on time. However Rey, Chewie, and BB-8 are still in deep trouble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STAR DESTROYER</strong>
</p><p>Rey stands in front of Kylo Ren as they stand in the descending lift down to the Supreme Leaders throne room. She stands there with her hands cuffed behind her back, a fury runs through her. She doesn't know if Luke is okay and she is once again captured by this monster of a man who doesn't even feel bad for what he has done. She's never known what it was like to hate, but now she does. Its a burning in her stomach, a pressure against her teeth as she clenches her locked jaw, tight fist and a quick beating heart. She huffs deep breaths out of her nose like a dragon. She can't control the anger. She turns around and glares at him. He had taken his mask off for some reason. His eyes are cold, intimidating as they always are, he looks at her knowing she has something to say</p><p>"You're a murderous snake" she hisses. "and you're gonna pay for what you did! For all the lives you've taken!"</p><p>He doesn't respond but instead faces forward. She doesn't get it, what was his reason in taking Luke just to literally throw him out. It doesn't make any sense. "Why did you do it? Go through all that trouble just to kill him?"</p><p>He looks down at her. "I don't need him anymore."</p><p>She looks down not understanding. Did Luke tell him where the lightsaber is? "I don't understand."</p><p>"Why would I need him when I now have the most powerful weapon in the galaxy?" He asks.</p><p>Once again Rey doesn't know what he means. Luke couldn't have told him where the lightsaber is, he couldn't have. Is that why he was so afraid? She doesn't get to think about it any longer because the doors open to a fully red room. She turns around and Ren pushes her forward forcing her to move. On planets she's been to with so much green, she has never seen so much red in one room. It's almost nauseating, it gives off a vibe of anger and frustration. It only feeds into her emotions making her more upset about the situation. </p><p>They walk forward until they are ten feet away from a man in a throne wearing a gold robe. An old man of a pale purplish complexion. His face is sunken in and his skin sags. A damaged face that shows he's been beaten before. Rey knows who he is, Luke's spoken of him before. Supposedly he's the man who created Kylo Ren; turned him. Snoke leans forward staring into her eyes like this is a moment he's been waiting for for a long time. The handcuffs release and fall off her wrists.</p><p>"Rey. It's good to finally meet you." he says with delight. His voice is deep and dry as if every word is his last breath. It sends chills down Rey's spine but as uneasy as he appears she will not let herself be afraid. "Come closer child."</p><p>She doesn't move. "You..you're responsible for all this?"</p><p>"Come closer." he repeats ignoring her question. She does not. She stays where she is.</p><p>Her feet lift off the ground as she begins to be pull towards him. She stops herself from moving with the Force and holds herself. Snoke squints his eyes trying harder to pull her closer. But she tries even harder to stay in place. "Such power..such strength." he lets go of her and she lands on her feet. "You're exactly what I'm looking for."</p><p>"You don't know who you're messing with." she bites.</p><p>"I don't?" he laughs. "You are bold child, but you are still new to all of this. Unaware of your full capabilities; naive. Yet so powerful you had knocked my apprentice off his feet and left a mark on his face. I am old, fragile, and weak. You are just what I need. You are to join my army as a Knight."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh child," he chuckles. "I wasn't asking."</p><p>Rey stares at the man, gritting her teeth, scowling. Luke had told her that when training to be a Jedi there is a stage of conflict between light and dark. This is a test for her, to see which side she belongs. But she already knows where she belongs, with the Resistance. It's insane how both of these men think they can just kidnap her and expect her to join them. She's heard enough. Without any hesitation she grabs her lightsaber, ignites it and runs full force towards Snoke aiming her saber at him. Before she can get any closer he yanks the saber out of her hands with the Force and hoist her in the air. </p><p>""There's the girl I'm looking for!" He cheers. "Oh I underestimated you..But you underestimate me." He looks at her saber and inspects it, spinning it in his brittle hand. "I was in your head, I heard your thoughts, felt your emotions. I even made you imagine yourself talking to someone important to you."</p><p>Her brows furrow, it couldn't be.</p><p>"The one you call Finn, the one that used to be one of our troops." he admits. "You're feelings for him make you vulnerable and easy to control. So I used his image to mess with your head, just to get a feel of the power you have. It's overwhelming, however pleasant."</p><p>Ren is distracted by the presence of Luke. He feels a glimpse of him, he's alive and he's close. Ren doesn't understand how it's possible, who could've saved him? Then he feels it. The same presence he felt on the night in Jakku. The scoundrel, the traitor, Finn.</p>
<hr/><p>The Falcon lands int the Star Destroyer as an open target. Lasers are immediately fired at the ship by stormtroopers in the hangar. Finn tucks Leia's saber in his belt and runs to the boarding ramp with Rose and Poe as it lowers down. </p><p>"You call me when you're ready to leave." Lando instructs from the cockpit.</p><p>They all hop out of the Falcon as it begins to blast off behind them while they fire at any stormtrooper in their range. Finn leads the way following Rey's presence through the Force, he is relieved to finally feel her again. But he knows she's in trouble, he feels an overwhelming amount of agony coming from her. They walk through the halls of the Star Destroyer, Finn knows where hostages are kept. He also knows that that isn't where Rey is. He feels her somewhere else but he isn't sure if Chewie or BB-8 are with her.</p><p>Running through the halls they run into a man in handcuffs trying to get away. Poe and Rose aim their blasters at him while Finn reaches for the saber.</p><p>"Woah woah woah!" the man puts his hands up. "Don't shoot."</p><p>"Who are you?" Rose asks pointing her blaster further towards.</p><p>"I'm Dj and I'm just trying to get out of here." he admits truthfully. "I don't want any trouble."</p><p>It's Finns turns to question the stranger. "Have you seen a Wookie, a BB-unit, and a girl with three buns in her hair?" </p><p>Poe chimes in. "The BB-unit is specifically of orange and white - it's really one of a kind-"</p><p>"Poe, not the time." </p><p>"A Wookie...yeah, I've seen a Wookie around here. I'll take you to them on one condition."</p><p>The three exchange looks, none of them wanting to even deal with the guy. But he knows something so they have no choice. "What?"</p><p>"Wherever it is you're going, take me with you."</p><p>"We don't know who you are and we don't even knowing if you're telling the truth." Poe questions with the squint of his eyes, he moves his fingers to the trigger of his blaster not trusting the company of this man. "We're better off looking for them on our own."</p><p>"Maybe you are." he shrugs. "But there's a lot of cells to look through and that could take forever."</p><p>"It's pretty easy to find a Wookie in the crowd, we can do it." Rose assures. She and Poe push past him, Poe bumping into his shoulder to let him know how he feels about him.</p><p>"If you go down this hall and take a right you'll be safe." Finn advises. "There's no troops that way." </p><p>Dj nods his head in gratitude, still clearly wanting to go with them."..thanks."</p><p>For a moment Finn doesn't know how to respond, until he remembers. "You're welcome." He says before going to catch up with Poe and Rose.</p>
<hr/><p>Ren grows impatient waiting for Snoke to turn her. It's taking him much longer to do it then he expected. All he's doing is messing with her head. She stands there above the ground being held against her will. She has the power to get herself out, Ren can't understand why she hasn't reached it yet. She's done it before in the forest on Starkiller. </p><p>"What if..I made my face like the Skywalker." Snokes face begins to morph into Luke's, but his eyes are still the same. It isn't a fun sight. "Rey use the Force." He mocks trying so hard to imitate his voice.</p><p>"Stop it." Rey begs aggressively.</p><p>"Stop what? I'm only trying to talk to you Rey. It's me, Luke." He begins to laugh like a maniac as Rey starts to cry. A hot tear runs down her face as she glares at the man with eyes that can only be read one way. She wants him dead.</p><p>"STOOOOOPPPP!" She shrieks at the top of her lungs causing everyone in that room to be pushed back. She falls to the floor catching her breath. Snokes power no longer being able to contain her. Once again she is underestimated.</p><p>"Foolish child you think you can stop me?" Snoke curses. "I was in your head, you're weak."</p><p>"No I'm not." She shakes her head as tears run down her face. "I'm strong you saw that. There's no other reason why I'm here."</p><p>"You are strong," he agrees. "but only when it comes to those you care about." He sits back. "This is a world where the people you love could be killed at any moment. Like your friends..Finn..and Poe.."</p><p>"What're you talking about?"</p><p>"You didn't know they are here. Hm. I'll show you." He loves her towards a large glass where it shows Finn and Poe and another girl running through the Destroyer halls.</p><p>"They have to be around here somewhere." Finn says peaking pass a corner to see if the cost is clear. Ren senses vulnerability in her when she sees them. She starts to become the weak person Snoke accused her to be.</p><p>"Little do your friends know that just around the corner and are troops waiting for them. They're ordered to fire as soon as they're spotted. Now you can save them if..you abandon them and join us."</p><p>Abandon? Rey could never not after her past. "I will never become a monster like you."</p><p>"You will..in time. For now..you must learn by experiencing pain."</p><p>"I will not!"</p><p>"All that anger and hate is what you need to become who I want you to be." He expresses as she tightens her grip against her saber. "Such poor soul. If you were to kill me you'd be slayed before you can do any more then that."</p><p>Ren sighs as he insults her. He isn't waiting any longer. While Snoke is distracted by Rey Ren focuses on her lightsaber trying his best to be discreet. He keeps his eyes on Rey as she tries to do something, he knows she wants the lightsaber. But he holds her in place so she doesn't try anything. Snoke isn't as smart as anyone may think, the master mind behind everything has been Ren. Snoke is just a coward behind the curtains. A weak old man that needs other people to do the dirty work for him. Well Ren is done serving for him, now it's his turn to be Supreme. He lets the anger boil through him.</p><p>"If I die, you and your friends will as well. Unless you feed into the dark side and become-" Snoke gasps before he can finish talking as her ignited lightsaber punctures through his head. His eyes roll to the back of his head with a look of shock as he sinks out of his chair and falls to his death.</p><p>Rey stares at the corpse in horror and slowly lifts her hand to call to the saber that had murdered him. The red guards charge towards her, one in every direction, leaving her no place to go. Ren doesn't do anything, he just watches to see how much she's changed. She kicks and swings while grunting and screaming and slicing at the guards, knocking some down but eventually they gang up on her. In a close showdown with one of them she gets cut in the face, a horizontal cut right above her cheek. She gets angry and stabs the guard through the chest not hearing the other one behind her. Ren forcibly tosses the guard away along with the others slamming them hard enough into the walls so they won't wake up.</p><p>She turns around and looks at him. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" She says taking a deep breath. But all he does as a respond is stare at her and that alone is enough to remind her that there is no light in him and their probably never was. That's the person Snoke wanted her to be, she could never be that. She knows she's not going to be able to leave that room without a fight.</p><p>"He's right." Ren admits breaking the sudden silence they had. "The only way your friends can live is if you join the dark side. I left you alone all this time so you can train and become strong, now you must join me."</p><p>She takes a step back assuming her words must've not been clear the first times she was ordered to join the First Order. "I said no to Snoke why would I say yes to you?"</p><p>"Because Luke Skywalker is alive..and if you want it to stay that way you're gonna have to do what I tell you."</p><p>Rey knows he's serious, he's proven that more than enough times. She doesn't want to do what he wants but she fears she might have no choice. There is still that hope however, she's not going to just give up. "I don't serve for you, I don't serve for anyone."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I think otherwise. You follow Luke around like a child desperate for praise, waiting for his approval in everything. And Leia, you see her as a mother. It's the family you always wanted since you were abandoned by your real family. They didn't love you, you were never worth anything until people saw the power you had. That's all they care about, that's all anyone cares about. Not you. You're nothing, without the Force you'd be useless otherwise."</p><p>His words cut through her like a dagger in her chest. Her face is drenched in tears that roll down her cheeks and drip off her chin. She gulps and sniffles. "That's not true."</p><p>"Isn't it? Why did Leia send you here and not someone else?"</p><p>"She trust me-"</p><p>"She trust your power." He corrects. "She sees you're good and she sees you're too naive to tell that she's using you just to get what she wants. She could've came here on her own but she sent you to get the job done instead. If you think of it she's not that different from Snoke."</p><p>"Don't you dare!" She hisses. "They're not-"</p><p>"They are! She has you wrapped around her finger. You can be free to do whatever you want on our side. You don't have to follow any orders. Join me and we can rule."</p><p>"No!" She brings her saber over her head and slashes at him but he dodges just on time. She swings again flashing her teeth at him angrily. But he either moves out of the way or uses the Force to direct her in another direction. </p><p>Eventually, after a few swings, he's had enough. He lets his anger get the best of him, flings her saber out of her hands, and freezes her. He ignites his own saber and holds it under her chin letting the heat burn her skin. She isn't the only one who's been training. </p><p>"I told you I can take whatever I want and I meant it."</p><p>"Take this!" Yells a voice from behind him. Ren turns around to see Finn standing behind him with a green lightsaber ignited and ready to strike as he swings it towards him. Before he can try Ren freezes him too seeing the same bravery he's always seen in him. He looks at Rey then back at Finn sensing a sort of bond between them both his hands out to hold them in place. Then with the drop of his hands he takes their consciousness away and they fall to the floor.  </p><p>Just then General Hux enters seeing the disaster left behind and the corpse of the Supreme Leader on the ground. He looks to Ren who is carrying both Rey and Finn on his shoulders. "Clean this up." He orders not needing to say anything else to prove who's in charge now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You've officially caught up to me. So it'll be a while before the next chapter but don't give up just yet.</p><p>But let me know how it is and where you think this is going to go. Your feedback is very important to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>